


I'll tell ya what we weren't doing

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, PWP, like this is pretty legit, pw/op, what REALLY happened in the warthog for 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: Grif and Simmons have two hours, parked in the warthog.. with no one around. Here': what they totally 'didn't' do.For grif, the fun was in reassuring himself that no matter how much of a validation-hungry-kiss-ass his boyfriend was, he would be the one to satisfy him and his nearly insatiable desire for attention. And he could do it on his knees with his hands tied behind his back.





	I'll tell ya what we weren't doing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rvb fic. Hope ya like it! I obviously don't own red vs blue. i think i'' just suppose to have a disclaimer. Okay, enjoy!

"Lets just park the puma here." Griff sighed and leaned back in the seat, turning the nob on the radio until it came on to something vaguely audible.  
"You mean the warthog?"  
"You can call it what you want but the fact of the matter is fuck you"  
"Okay"  
"Wait what"  
"I'm kidding i'm kidding, god don't be stupid.. i mean-"  
"Hold on are you saying what i think you're saying?" There was a pause, griff raising an unseen eyebrow under his visor, and staring at simmons, who just sighed with annoyance.  
"That depends. What do you think I'm saying?" There was another dragged out moment of quiet, filled by radio chatter while the two exchanged looks. But it took only a few extra second for it to begin feeling like a game of chicken. Who would crack first, and admit what they were thinking. Then simmons caved.  
"We have time"  
"Simmons, we're parked in the middle of a canyon"  
"Look- we're behind this really big rock, there's no one around- and nothing we have to do.."  
"You're such a bad influence. You know that? You're terrible." Simmons was the first to take off his helmet.  
"Just fucking shut up, and kiss me before sarge finds something for us to do" griff took off his helmet. His hair was messy from the helmet but the wayward hair was something simmons had grown fond of during their time on the base. As well as the body beneath the armor that he's come to know.  
"Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?" He raised an eyebrow- but he hardly got the chance to enjoy his own sarcasm, because griff grabbed him the front of his armor, and closed the gap between them.  
Their lips met, and simmons felt a surge in his chest, even with the mechanics in his chest- he could feel his body flutter with excitement. He wanted more.  
"The armor has to come off" he said, the moment griff pulled away.  
"No shit sherlock- lemme just fuck your armour" simmons couldn't help but laugh. And not just at the thought of grif topping. He was glad they had as much time as they did, since removing the armor and getting it back on would probably take just as much time- if not more than the event itself. 

The whole ordeal took longer than simmons would have liked- but even so, it was been nearly 4 busy weeks of waiting for an opportunity to get his armor off again. Especially with endless unnecessary night shifts. Fuck those, he thought. He didn't need to spend anymore "quality time" with donut and his running mouth. Simmons sighed and pulled the chest plate off over grif's head, and set it aside. Then grif helped with simmon's own armor. Once they were down to under armor clothes, Simmons looked at Grif with a ravenous wanting, and he closed the gap between them once again. 

Grif leaned back into the car seat, and Simmons came with him. The kiss started out soft but quickly progressed, Grif deepening the kiss; Simmons biting at his lip, Grif gripping at Simmons' shirt front. 

The two did a pretty good job of keeping their cover at the base. The constant bickering was hardly acting, but they also had to convince donut that there was no sexual tension involved- which was certainly a more difficult task. But now Simmons didn't care. No one would see. No one would know. And he could sit back smug as hell for his next shifts thinking about the marks he left on Grif's neck. And smirking behind his visor when he complained of being sore. 

For Grif, the fun was in reassuring himself that no matter how much of a validation-hungry-kiss-ass his boyfriend was, he would be the one to satisfy him and his nearly insatiable desire for attention. And he could do it on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. 

Simmons made a low sound in the back if his throat, and Grif pushed his knee up between Simmons' legs- earning himself a small gasp.  
And a hand on his ass.  
"You're mine" Simmons' voice was low and rough, and Grif melted a bit.  
"I'm always yours"  
"Please, i'm pretty sure the only time you listen to me is when i'm telling you to bend over."  
"Hey, i- ah" Grif's sentence was lost to the wind as Simmons' lips wandered down his neck and latched onto his collarbone. He pressed his tongue to the spot and sucked at it, so Grif couldn't even focus on his words, then pulled away, leaving a purplish-red mark, and moving down to leave another. "Simmons- what if we-"  
"We won't get caught." He reassured hastily. His lips found another spot higher on Grif's neck and Grif found another reason he was damn happy that boy was his. 

Grif could feel Simmons pressed against his leg, and a blush blooming on his face. Simmons unzipped the top of Grif's suit, tracing up his skin. His mouth found Grif's mouth again, and he pulled him more upright, a hand on the back of his neck, and his tongue pushing against his lips, begging silently. In that moment Grif decided that Simmons tongue would be both a curse and a blessing to him in the next hour. And it was.  
And so were his fingers. 

Simmons walked his fingers up Grif's chest, and pinched his nipple, tweaking it, and playing with his sensitive skin. Grif bit his lip holding back a moan and a blush of frustration, while Simmons smirked- smug and proud and cocky over him. On the bright side, he was confident. Truly. And Grif felt wanted more than ever. He wondered if that's what made Simmons so proud. Of course he'd want Grif to feel wanted when he was pinned beneath him in the back of a car, or over a counter. Grif's thoughts were interrupted, however when Simmons slid a hand down the front of his body, and he cupped his hand around the crotch his suit squeezing gently. When it gained a positive reaction, his hand slowly began to rub back and forth, massaging Grif until his breathing hitched and he bucked his hips into Simmons hand involuntarily, and swore at him.  
"Goddamn it Simmons don't tease me like this"  
"But it's fun." He almost laughed.  
"But i need-"  
"Nice. Desperate."  
"Shut the fuck up"  
"Bite me"  
"Dick"  
"Yup"  
"You know what fuck y-fuuuccck" Grif was cut off once again by a rush of heat and pleasure pouring through his lower region  
"You're so mean" he whined. Simmons slipped his hand into Grif's boxer's and wrapped his hand around his cock. Stroking him slowly. Grif's breathing dragged. He was pushed back against the side of the car, and Simmons tugged the zipper down as far as it could go, then pushed his own leg in between Grif's, as he began to unzip his own, only to have Grif reach up and tug the zipper down further, exposing the places where his skin met with synthetics.  
"C'mon. Fuck me"  
"No arguing here" Simmons pushed down the waist band of his boxers, freeing his hard cock, and bit his lip. 

He pushed two fingers into Grif's mouth to suck on, while Grif's finger traced a slow line up the underside of Simmons cock, which was as humanly responsive as ever, despite his hip being made of synthetic robotic nerves. watching Grif suck his fingers almost made him blush, but when he took them out of his mouth, and pressed them against Grif's hole, it was definitely enough to bring some color to his face. Grif bit down on his tongue as Simmons slowly pushed one, and then two fingers into him, and moved them around. 

"Fucking hell" Grif mumbled.  
"Good or bad"  
"W-hat the hell do you think?"  
"Okay then" he rolled his eyes and curved his fingers, gaining an unexpectedly high pitched whine from the other.  
"Oh" he slowly added a third finger and Grif began to make a fuss, telling Simmons to hurry the fuck up. 

Grif pulled his suit off his top, and pushed his down as far as he could stand to, and Simmons followed suit, sliding his hands up Grif's thighs, and pushing his legs up against his chest.  
"Ready?"  
"Just do it"  
"Okay"  
He pushed his cock slowly into Grif, who had to fight not to moan too loudly, and he began to slide in and out, causing both of their breathing to quicken. After a few minutes, he was gripping his hips, and thrusting into him so that Grif couldn't see straight. Grif was gripping the seat of the car, and beginning to give up on being as quiet as he could, trying to keep his voice down somewhat still, as he begged.  
"Harder, harder" he wanted Simmons to pin him there and pound him until he was holding back screams, but he hardly had to beg. 

Simmons' breathing was jagged, as he pulled Grif's hips, forcing his back to arch slightly, and thrusting into his sweet spot. Grif was rushed with pleasure- and embarrassment as he leg out an involuntary yelp of desire which echoed slightly, and bucked his hips up. he bit his lip harder, back pressed mildly uncomfortably into the side of the car, laid back across the seats, looking up at Simmons with frustration and want, hands holding the seat beneath him, nails dug into the leather, legs pushed up, neck straining to keep his head up, straining to stay quiet, and pleasure surging through his body again and again as Simmons fucked him hard enough he thought the car might rock. He was going to be sore tomorrow. But right now, as Simmons' cock repeatedly filled him up, and his own throbbed, untouched and desperate, he'd have bet money to say it would be worth it. 

Simmons on the other hand, hardly had to worry about the pain. He was kneeling in the seat, bent over and grunting to keep his moans to a minimum. If he compared this rough pounding to the lovemaking he'd been fantasizing about when they got a day off at the base, he could hardly have imagined what it would actually be like. If a quicky in the warthog was this good? He couldn't wait. He admired his handiwork, the purple and red galaxies blooming on Grif's neck, shoulders, chest.. hips...  
"Simmooooonnnns" the drawn out cry brought him back to reality, and the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.  
He slid his hand up Grif's thigh, and across his lap, wrapping it around his cock once more, and stroking, faster, but not too firmly. He had a pretty dick, Simmons thought. Curved ever so slightly, the swollen bright red head glistening with precum already. His fingers pressed against the sensitive spot on the underside of the head, and he targeted it, up and down up and down, over it and over it until his fingers were slick with precum and Grif's breathing was reduced to shot gasping huffs, and he couldn't stop his hips from moving, and pushing into Simmons hand. He tightened around him, and he could feel him throbbing, his pink cockhead pressing against Grif's prostate but provided neither one with relief just yet. 

Meanwhile Simmons felt wave after wave of heat pouring through his body, had he been any more robot than he was, he'd have worried about short circuiting. He leaned himself down, over Grif, and kissed him again, slow, then hungrily. He pushed his tongue into his mouth easily, once again, the two intertwining their tongues in a power contest of their two warm mouths. 

As the ecstasy-inducing pounding continued, Grif felt himself getting closer and closer to the point of no return, and his quiet moans became strained, his eyes half closed. Simmons' cock was hot and dripping already, inside of him, but he kept going. With his tongue in his mouth and his dick in his ass and his mind empty of any thoughts aside from cumming, he moaned, tipping himself over the edge,  
"Ah- fuck, oh god" body tensing as he came hard inside Grif, and the feeling pushed Grif the last inch he needed over the line, cum spilling from his cock, and over Simmons' hand.  
"Aaaahhhooohhhgoddd" he let his head fall back, leaning over the side of the car, he wanted to turn Simmons over on his stomach and fuck him from behind, but as he pulled out, and their bodies began to cool off, he decided it would have to wait for some other time. Grif couldn't wait for all of his revenge, however, leaving a few bright violet marks of his own on Simmons neck and leaving him mildly worked up- once again, but more than satisfied. 

The two men slowly pulled their suits back over their sweaty bodies and zipped them up. Then came the armor. They barely managed to get themselves fully restituted, when they saw the time. Click click cliiick stop. The car didn't start. They'd have to walk back to base.. much to Grif's displeasure.  
"Man walking back is gonna be a pain in the ass"  
"I hate you"  
"Love you too, Grif." There was a sigh.  
"I love you too." 

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sarge's voice cut clearly through the base.  
"We took the warthog out for a test drive"  
"Then where is it?"  
"It wouldnt start, sir. I think it needs a battery"  
"Nonsense. It runs on solar power, where were you guys?"  
"What? It uses solar? We were just parked in the shade listening to the radio, sir."  
"Why were you just parked for two hours in the shade?!"  
"Well i can tell you what we weren't doing.."


End file.
